This application proposes to build an infrastructure for human embryonic stem cell research that will serve both the University of Washington and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Fundamental to this effort will be the establishment of a Human Embryonic Stem Core Laboratory, which will provide a centralized facility for the culture, maintenance, manipulation, and differentiation of human ES cells, and will serve as a resource for support and training of the local research community. Three Pilot Projects will complement the Core Laboratory to establish a foundation for human ES cell research in Seattle. The NIH-approved human ES cell lines to be used are: BG01, BG02, BG03, BG04, ES01, ES02, ES03, ES04, ES06, UC06, WA01, WA09.